The Greatest Thing, You'll Ever Learn
by shinegirl17
Summary: MOULINROUGE AU (It follows the main plot of Moulin Rouge, but has a couple twists in the plot) - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: A penniless writer and an ambitious courtesan meet on the dance floor of the Moulin Rouge, Christian!Blaine/Satine!Kurt "The Greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return"
1. Prolouge: I love you

**A/N: Hey guys! I just watched Moulin Rouge the other day (God knows how long I've been meaning too!) and I've had this running through my head! A Klaine version of Moulin Rouge! IT'S SUCH AN AMAZING MOVIE! GO WATCH IT BECAUSE IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT AND WHEN YOU WATCH THE ORIGINAL, THE KLAINE VERSION OF COME WHAT MAY BECOMES SOOOO MUCH MORE MEANINGFUL. LIKE UGH. Okay lovelies, I'll stop ranting now...**

**Oh, about my other WIPs, I'm going to be updating Confused Colors VERYYY soon! I promise I didn't forget about it! We just renovated my house so I've been soooo busy and ugh parents and siblings like god give me an hour by myself. Haha, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

_The year is 1899, and Blaine Anderson, a young English writer, has come to Paris to follow the Bohemian revolution taking hold of the city's drug and prostitute infested underworld. And nowhere is the thrill of the underworld more alive than at the Moulin Rouge, a night club where the rich and poor men alike come to be entertained by the dancers, but things take a wicked turn for Blaine as he starts a deadly love affair with the star courtesan of the club, Kurt. But his affections are also coveted by the club's patron: the Duke, Dave Karofsky. A dangerous love triangle ensues as Kurt and Blaine attempt to fight all odds to stay together but a force that not even love can conquer is taking its toll on Kurt... _

* * *

**_Prologue: _****I Love You.**

There was a boy,

A very strange enchanted boy.  
They say he wandered very far...  
Very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy  
And sad of eye  
But very wise was he  
And then one day  
...he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me...

**_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved...in return."_**

* * *

Blaine Anderson slammed his hands on the counter-top and stared at his typewriter as if it had personally done him wrong. Scratching at the careless scruff gathering on his face, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair again.

_I promised him. I have to do this. For him. For my love._ Blaine put a new sheet of paper into his typewriter and started again.

_I'll do this for you, my love. I promised you I would tell our story. And here it is._

**_I love you._**

**THoughts? Reviews are LOVE *lessthanthree***


	2. Chapter 1: The Hills Are Alive

**A/N: GUYSSS. I've been soooo busy, it's not even funny :/ ... But NO, I haven't forgotten about my other stories and YES, I will be updating them VERY SOON! This was something that's been bugging me for the longest time and I just HAD to write this story! **

**It's a Moulin Rouge AU of Klaine and I've always loved the idea of it! Blaine plays Christian and Kurt plays Satine and I think it's turning out pretty well! GO WATCH MOULIN ROUGE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY BECAUSE IT IS A BEAUTIFUL MOVIE. You don't have to watch it to understand the story, but it's a great movie, so watch it anyway! I hope you guys like it! **

_The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub. A dance hall and a bordello...ruled over by Sue Sylvester. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures where the rich played with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these...was the man who I loved._

**_Kurt._**

_A courtesan, he sold his love to men. They called him_

_"The Porcelain Diamond."_

_And he was the star of the Moulin Rouge._

_The man I loved..._

_...is..._

_..**.dead.**_

* * *

Blaine sniffed and took another drink before pushing another paper into place. He mentally steeled himself as he put his tragic, wonderful, crazy and quite bohemian love story into words.

* * *

_I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the Summer of Love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Sue Sylvester or Kurt. The world had been swept up in a Bohemian revolution, and I had come to be a part of it. On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not, as my father said, 'A village of sin.'... But the center of the Bohemian world. Musicians, painters, writers. They were known as the Children of the Revolution. I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and that which I believed in above all things:_

_Love._

_"Always this ridiculous obsession with love!" I remembered my father's words, but pushed them aside. I wanted to write about this amazing thing: LOVE. _

_There was one problem._

_I'd never been in love._

_Just then, an unconscious Latina girl fell through my roof. She was very beautiful. I imagine if I had a disposition towards women, I'd find myself in love with her. She was immediately joined by a short, hobbit-like girl dressed as a nun._

Blaine sat back with a heartbreaking smile on his face. He remembered the very first time he met the wonderful, crazy, spectacular people who had soon become his best friends.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, remembering the first words he'd ever said.

* * *

**One Year Ago...**

Blaine Devon Anderson looked up in shock at the Latina girl who'd fell through his roof. Her dark hair fell in lovely waves, slightly brushing the ground. She seemed to be upheld by a series of sheets and wires that tied her to some kind of set in the above room.

"Oh my!" a tiny voice squeaked out. Blaine turned to look at the young, short girl who had just burst into his living room. She was extremely tiny, even more so than Blaine himself, resembling something close to a hobbit... Blaine chuckled internally.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Lea Patti Berry. Lea and Patti are honorary names of course, in honor of Patti LuPone and Lea Michele! One day, I will be a star like them! That's why we are rehearsing! I'm terribly sorry about your roof! We were upstairs rehearsing for a play! A very modern production, called 'Spectacular Spectacular!'" Rachel Barbra Lea... something babbled.

"It takes place in Switzerland!" a tall, lumbering boy said from the evident hole in his roof. He had a dopey grin pasted on his face and seemed genuinely excited about the play, if not a little out of it. He looked towards Rachel with his smile, who looked down with a blush.

Another face popped up next to the tall boy's, the face of a gorgeous blond girl with sparkling green eyes and a perfect tear-drop nose.

"Wonderful, now the Latina is unconscious... what a strange condition..." she muttered in equal parts concern and equal parts disdain.

"Oh Quinn, she suffers from narcolepsy! Perfectly fine one moment, then unconscious the next." Rachel turns to Blaine, explaining the cause of the hole in his roof.

"Oh, so she's unconscious... Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! But now back to the problem at hand, Santana's unconscious! Now the play will never be ready to present to the financer tomorrow!"

"I still have to finish the music." A boy, with no hair except with one thick streak down the center of his head, said. Ah, must be a true artist... to sport hair like that.

"Someone else can read the part?" A rather attractive boy with bright, gleaming blond hair and significantly large, red lips suggested.

"Where on earth will we find someone to play..." a dark-skinned, curvy girl started with force, turning her eyes on Blaine. "...a young, sensitive..." Now everyone was staring at the young, curly-haired writer. "Swiss poet goatherd?"

They were all grinning at him.

* * *

Soon enough, Blaine found himself upstairs, standing in for the unconscious Latina girl... Santana? He watched the young Bohemian dreamers argue over what seemed to be... artistic differences. He had been ushered in and was introduced to the eccentric company. The tall boy, Finn. The one with artistic hair, Noah Puckerman, or Puck, as he liked to be called and his girlfriend Quinn, the pretty one. He quickly learned that Sam, the blond boy with large lips was painfully and rather unfortunately attracted to women, from the way he kept staring at Mercedes, the strong-willed, dark-skinned diva. He made a mental note to never cross her.

He was also quickly shuffled in to meet their self-proclaimed director, Artie Abrams and their "inspirational and ambition-driven" playwright, Jesse St. James.

Soon enough, he was put in the rather uncomfortable position of watching his new neighbors argue and battle out their artistic differences.

"The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant -" started Rachel.

"Oh, stop!" Jesse cried out, effectively stopping us all. "Stop that insufferable droning! It's drowning out my words! Just stick to some decorative piano." he ordered, leaving Puck baffled and offended.

There were artistic differences over Jesse's lyrics. He just hadn't quite captured what everyone else thought the feeling should've been.

"Hell to the no! Puck's piano is the only good thing about this right now! A nun wouldn't say that about a hill. Hell, _I_ wouldn't say that about a hill!" Mercedes jumped to the defense of her friend.

Jesse groaned something about being a true artist and ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, fine. How about "The hills are vital intoning the descant"?" Jesse offered.

"The hills quake and shake..." Finn threw in, much to Jesse's dismay.

"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!" Quinn tried, not really trying at all.

"The hills..."

"The hills..."

The room was filled with loud talking and yelling. Everyone was at the other's throats and argued about the perfect sound when Blaine suddenly had an idea.

"I, um... the hills -" he was cut off by Rachel screaming about the hills being the gateway to the stars. He tried again, to no avail.

Exasperated, Blaine opened his mouth and began to sing in his best show voice.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

Silence.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music! Mm, I like it." Santana said out of the blue, jumping off the bed, eyes wide and lips curling into a sultry smile. Her eyes flickered up to Blaine seductively and Blaine smiled nervously, wondering how he got into the situation.

"It's fits perfectly with music!" Puck looks up in awe.

"What else?" Artie urged.

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years!" Blaine finished happily, trying out the lyrics on his tongue.

"Incandiferous!" Rachel's jaw dropped and she grinned widely. "You two should write the show together!" She looked up at Blaine expectantly and then trained her eyes on Jesse.

"I beg your pardon?" Jesse asked incredulously. Every eye turned to the distraught and offended playwright. Rachel's suggestion was not what Jesse wanted to hear. Seeing that he was quite outnumbered, Jesse did what he did best.

"Goodbye!" Jesse St. James turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

"Good riddance..." Someone, perhaps Finn, muttered.

"Here's to your first job in Paris!" Rachel tittered excitedly.

"Rachel! Sylvester will never agree!" Quinn insisted.

Mercedes turned to Blaine, question in her eyes. "Have you ever written a play before?"

Blaine, bewildered, uttered the truth.

"No."

"See!" Quinn, the ever-present reminder of reality sighed, exasperated.

"Screw that! The boy has talent! I like him." Santana grinned and strutted towards Blaine, sliding a hand down his chest. Throwing him a sultry look, she ghosted her fingers over his crotch.

Blaine visibly gulped and backed away.

Rachel continued on, unaware of Blaine's obvious discomfort.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music. With Blaine, we can write the revolutionary Bohemian show we've always dreamt of!" She made heart-eyes at Quinn, who groaned.

"Fine, but how will we convince Sylvester?"

Rachel had a plan.

Leaning in, she said one word in a spectacular stage whisper.

"Kurt."

Little did Blaine know how much that one word would change his life.

In the bliss of ignorance, the team worked to come up with the perfect plan.

They'd dress Blaine in a suit and say he was a famous English writer. Once Kurt had heard his poetry, he'd be amazed and insist that Blaine write Spectacular, Spectacular. Yes, yes! Kurt was Sue Sylvester's favorite, the star of the Moulin Rouge! Blaine grinned, the name sounded somewhat familiar, but Blaine pushed the itch aside.

Suddenly, he heard his father's voice in his head.

"You are a disgrace of a son! You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with some homosexual can-can dancer!" His cutting words broke the confidence Blaine had pulled together. Blaine yelled over his friends' newfound excitement!

"I cannot write the show!"

"Why not?" Sam asked, clearly puzzled.

Blaine looked up in panic.

"I don't know if I am a true Bohemian revolutionary."

"Do you believe in beauty?" Mercedes asked, dead serious.

"Yes." Blaine answered. Of course, he did!

"Freedom?" Puck eyed him skeptically.

"Of course."

"Truth?" This time, it came from Finn, looking up with renewed hope.

By all means, YES!"

"Love?" Rachel, once again, stage whispered.

There it was, LOVE.

"Love? Love? Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" Blaine exclaimed, unable to stop the passion in his words.

The group laughed uproariously.

"Ha! I told you so!" Rachel smiled. "You can't fool us! You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution!"

"We can't be fooled!" Puck grinned.

"To the writer of the world's first Bohemian revolutionary show! It is the perfect plan." Quinn said, thoughtfully.

Blaine was to audition for Kurt and taste his first glass of absinthe.

_Yes, life would be perfect._

* * *

Blaine sat back in his stool, remembering the strange and bizarre events that had followed that round of drinking.

He went back to his typewriter, enjoying the bliss of writing about his escapades under the heavy intoxication of alcohol.

He dreaded the part he'd write next.

_Oh Kurt, my beautiful Kurt._

Blaine took another shot and furiously typed the night away.

**What do y'all think? Review!**


End file.
